Diverting Paths
by Morgri
Summary: In the land of the Mist, Naruto and Haku live happily as brothers. But when their father’s betrayal changes each boys ideals, can they unite as brothers, or will their opposing outlook’s on life make them enemies?


Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. Neither do I own the manga, TV show, cards, magazines, clothing, tea mugs, cup… well you get the point.

Summary - In the land of the Mist, Naruto and Haku live happily as brothers. But when their father's betrayal changes each boys ideals, can they unite as brothers, or will their opposing outlook's on life make them enemies?

Morgri - Obviously work is boring and when there is nothing to do I am able to come up with fun ideas and new stories to write. As for story notes; you can make Naruto look like whatever you want, I won't limit your imagination (I find many authors clothing idea's ridiculous… I mean what ninja wears jeans and a t-shirt?). I'll give you my version at the end of the chapter ne?

Warnings - There is Naruto and Haku OoC, don't like it, don't read it. This story starts pre-manga.

"Talking"  
'thinking'  
---shift in scene---  
_Flashback_

**Diverting Paths  
**By: Morgri

_Prologue: Bloodlines for Sale_

"By order of the Mizukage, your child will be the Mist's Jinchuuriki." Curious eyes peaked through the hospital rooms cracked door. Something was up, and though he knew not what it was, he was sure something wrong was happening in the room. Many suspicious things had been occurring the past few months, and despite his age, he was aware of whatever trouble was brewing. Judging from the high tension in the room, he felt something evil was going to transpire.

"But why? This family has nothing to offer the Mist!" The intruder flinched at the distressed words spoken by the younger lass. Troubling as the situation was, the young woman knew she could not ignore the Mizukage's orders. Added pressures did not make it any easier for her. The Mists current economic problem provided the need for a possible "weapon," as these Jinchuuriki's were called, in the case of another possible war, especially since the Mist's current power and influence on the map was beginning to waver.

During the last five or so years, the Mist's peace treaty with the Fire Country had called for the immediate support of the Mist military; an ongoing war against the Stone Country had broken out, and with the Mist's support it would be a sure victory for the Leaf. Mist casualties accumulated, and with such heavy loses the Mist could no longer cooperate with Leaf, dropping them out of the war.

"But this family has the Mist's most powerful advanced bloodline, it is necessary for the survival of this village," Argued a slightly older man," Even if it's our son, imagine the power we would have, the influence we could have!" he spoke emphatically. Due to the many casualties suffered during the war, much of the Mist Country became dependant on the few families possessing bloodline limits. Because of this, many of those families were converted into royalty, and though some blood lined enhanced families were loyal too and respected by the people, many clans became haughty and proud. Consumed by a feeling of superiority, blood lined clans did immoral deeds to flaunt their power, causing the majority population to become angry and hostile towards these proud clans.

"I will not sell my son nor my bloodline to some berated demon, no matter how much money is offered, or how many threats are made!" Complications increased when Mist spies discovered the use of demons to enhance new born children's abilities. The Sand Country had successfully sealed off one the worlds nine most powerful Yokai. Shikaku, the badger demon, had been sealed into the Kazekage's own son. Though the many lives taken were of high cost, the results were frightening, and the Mists realized that it would be necessary to create their own living weapon just to survive. Fortunately, with the help of Mist doctors and scientists; methods had been discovered to bypass the death of the mother and the many others who played vital roles in the sealing of the Yokai.

Dreadfully, the demon they would play with was much more powerful than Shikaku. The main difficulty had already been taken care of. With the help of the Leaf four months before, the Mist had been able to gain possession of the demon fox Kyuubi. Combined with the power of the Mizukage, Yondaime Hokage was able to seal the powerful demon into an older ninja. However, with the threat of the fox overpowering the unstable seal and the need for a human weapon, the Mizukage felt that resealing the demon into the newborn child was more that justifiable, but necessary.

"You must understand the current situation, Uzumaki-sama," shifting towards the woman, the older jounin continued, "With out your cooperation, the village - No - this country will lose its entire image as a military power. It's our only option for survival," The younger woman backed away uncomfortably. She knew that no matter her argument, the Mist would not surrender their opportunity to use her bloodline as a weapon. Any effort to pass this on to another family was out of the question, and she was left cursing her family for giving her her own bloodline. However, motherly instinct would not allow her to give up. She knew she was thinking wishfully, but that was her only output to the current situation.

"Please, please reconsid -"

"No, this shall proceed as planned," interrupted the woman's husband, "our son will be this villages Jinchuuriki, whether you like it or not!" he shouted, giving a clear demand. He had always been straightforward, and in only a few years after their marriage, Uzumaki Aoi could already sense her husband's lust for wealth and power. She had constantly prayed that her children would not be involved in his constant schemes and plots to reach his ambitions, but praying had not been enough. Uzumaki Yon already had their three year old son studying and training in the families techniques and fighting styles. He constantly read him scrolls and taught him battle stanzas. Fortunately though, under her influence, the boy kept his resolve and morals, and even more importantly, his sense of justice and purity.

"We will commence preparations, Uzumaki-sama," The doctor turned towards the door casually, locking eyes with their now discovered visitor, however, before anything was said, the intruder disappeared, and was clearly heard running through the halls. "Poor kid, he'll live a tough life." The doctor looked back towards the ongoing meeting. Aoi's "operation" would be soon and he had little time to waste.

* * *

Three year old Uzumaki Haku waited patiently in the uncomfortable seats of the hospital's waiting room. Mother was in what the doctor had called labor or in deeper terms "the process of conceiving a baby", whatever that meant. Because of this, he had been forced to wait alone until this process had ended. The thought of having a younger brother excited Haku, and he could hardly wait to meet his new sibling, even though his mother had told him that she would be kept in the hospital for a little longer than usual. 

Many difficulties, or so Haku was told, had caused the couple hours of delay. Consequently, he had supposedly believed that, but sneaking around the hospital had taught him otherwise. Apparently his brother was to be the Mist's Junchirukaki, or something like that anyway. Though he knew nothing of the subject, his mother's screams and objections led him to believe that it wasn't a good thing at all. But whether it was or not, Haku had sworn to be the "bestest brother ever!" and no matter what the difficulty, he was sure it wouldn't matter, not to him, anyway.

Looking back on the morning events, however, Haku couldn't help but worry if it would be that easy, especially if father made his new brother train all the time; just like he had to day after day. At least he would have a little bit of time to give him, but was it enough? He didn't know. What he did know was that no matter what choices he made, he wouldn't fail, even if there was a bump in the road. Whatever this Juchirakiki thing was, he was mother would make everything turn out right.

Haku kicked his feet in the air, all he waiting had begun to bore him and having no one to talk to or nothing to play with only seemed to lengthen the day. It had already been five hours and Haku was left to wonder what was taking so long. After all, he was sure it didn't take this much time to have a baby, did it? Well he guessed none of that mattered, because he was still waiting anyway.

Deciding he had had enough, Haku got up from his chair and slowly treaded towards the exit. Father had told him not to move, but he was thirsty and wanted a drink; besides, he had to go to the bathroom anyway, so it shouldn't have been that much of a problem anyway.

"Aww, how much longer is going to take," Haku whined to himself. Entering and exiting the bathroom felt good, and a drink from the water fountain rejuvenated his spirits. Trampling back to the waiting room, Haku prayed that his father wouldn't be there. He didn't want to get in trouble for leaving his seat. Father's punishments were harsh, and no matter the situation, Haku knew he would never get out of them. Yon had always been strict on Haku, and even when he missed giving a punishment for missions and village events, he never forgot about them, and tortured Haku with them as soon as he returned home.

"HAKU!" Oh no, "HAKU!" re-entering the waiting room, Haku came face to face with his, smiling father?

"Coming O-tou-san," Haku ran to his father.

"Come see your new brother, my son," Over-excitedly but a bit relieved that his father had not punished him, Haku's face lit up. He couldn't help but feel excited; after all, it was his first time having a younger brother, that and he had waited for almost a total of eight hours alone in the waiting room just to meet his brother. He was also curious about the whole Junchikakiku thing. Would it change his brother's looks? Maybe he would be all hairy, or maybe have big fangs, like a vampire or something! Haku could only daydream about it, and that's exactly what he did as he walked through the hospital hall once again.

Bumping off his father re-awoke him from his dreams, "We are here, Haku," said his father. Yon could clearly see the anticipation on his son's face as he opened the room's door. Inside was his mother holding a newborn baby in her arms. Haku grinned and rushed towards her and his new born brother.

"Can I hold him! What's his name? Why did it take so loooong?" His mother smiled at his barrage of questions.

"Shhhh," she hushed Haku, "His name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto! Cool, can he sleep in my room? When are you coming home? Did it hurt; the doctors said it would hurt?" With a sweep his father picked Haku up and put him on his shoulders. Haku looked at his father questionably.

"We should let your Okaa-san rest; she's been through a lot." He said. Slowly he walked out the room, leaving little Naruto alone with his mom.

* * *

Three Years Later

* * *

"Can you keep up, Naruto?" Out in the training field, Haku, now six, and Naruto, now three, were doing small scrimmages under their fathers order. Despite Haku's age and strength advantages, it was clear that Naruto would be the stronger of the two boys soon. For this reason, Yon had taken a larger liking for Naruto, for he began training him the day he could walk. Even then Naruto had shown a knack for fighting, and he seemed to naturally understand the most basic concepts he was taught. Even with this, their father had not let up on any of the two boys training. Practice was constant, and more then once had both boys come home exhausted, sometimes even unconscious. Yon's passion to continue his legacy became almost obsessive, to the point where if the boys could not complete the days training, they would be beaten and forced to finish what they hadn't the previous day. 

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Aoi, by any means. Seeing her two sons come home with no energy hurt her. She had wished for a normal life when she married Yon, but instead her life became difficult. Many times, she would make excuses to take the kids out with her. Instead of going shopping, she would take them to the park, hoping that they would make friends. But this wasn't easy, though. The village had been aware that the woman's younger son bore the demon. The decisions taken years before had caused the people to be frightened of her family and most of all her son.

It had broken her heart when Naruto had first asked her, "Why do they hate us, did we do something bad?"

"No, we didn't, they are just mean people." She knew her answer was simple, but it satisfied the young boy, and they went on their way.

Luckily, none of this greatly disappointed the children and they seemed genuinely happy with each other. When not training, they were almost inseparable and spent all their time together playing games or talking about food. Naturally she played on that. It was easy to talk to them when she took them out to eat. When out for food, she would teach them the more important aspects of life: courage, sincerity, loyalty, love, and will. She would always remind the two not to give up, and to do their best to accomplish their goals. They always listened to their mother's words intently, because, they decided, her training was a lot easier than dad's.

Naruto breathed hard as he tried to keep up with his brother, "Yeah, I think so," He said through deep breaths. Even though his father praised him more, Naruto knew he couldn't match up with his brother; Haku was just to fast right now, and just taking the kicks and punches was hard enough, "Why does dad make us fight so much, Aniki?"

"That's easy," Haku grinned at his brother, "Because he wants us to become strong!"

"Is that what you want," Naruto asked.

"Mmmm, I donno, it's not like I have a choice," Haku sighed, "Your to introspective for a three year old," he said.

"Interospecative, what's that?" Naruto questioned Haku.

"I donno, I heard O-kaa-san use it once, it just sounded right." Haku stuck his tounge out at Naruto, "Now come on, I want to get done before it gets to dark." He continued. Being honest, Haku didn't like fighting as much as he did other things. It wasn't that he felt untalented or bad at it, it just seemed pointless to him. Besides, hadn't fighting been the reason that their family was hated? Also, mother and father always seemed to fight now. Every time he saw them together, they seemed to be engaged in some kind of fight, which usually ended up with father hitting mother, and mother retaliating with some kind of ice crystals she made. If Haku remembered correctly, they were Ice needles, formed to look like senbon; he was told it had something to do with the family bloodline. "Hey, wanna see something cool?"

"What?"

"Watch this," Using as much energy as he could, Haku concentrated all his power to his hands. After a few seconds, Haku's hand lit up to a light bluish color. Mist from around them gathered in his fingers and before long a small sphere of ice lay in his hands.

"Woooah! How'd you do that, aniki!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I don't know," responded Haku, "O-kaa-san said we could all do it, that we just had to practice. She said she would teach it to us in a few years."

"Cooooool!" Naruto sat and watched intently, "Can… you teach me how to do that?" he asked. Anytime his brother showed him something new, he would always ask how it was done.

"Maybe later, I'm to tired now," Haku put his hands to his knee's because of his slight exhaustion. Doing his little trick had cost him all of his energy, and now he had to stop to recover. Luckily, father had come and decided that time was up and they could go home. Just in time too. Weird thing was; he seemed a little upset, almost hostile even. Walking home was very pleasant that day, and mom wasn't too happy about it either.

* * *

Haku: 8  
Naruto: 5

* * *

Training hard for the last two years hadn't been easy for the two boys. At the age of five Naruto could already summon his chakra, and Haku was in the process of learning jutsus and skills of his family's bloodline. Impressively enough, Naruto, even though young, could also manipulate the water and do the many of the family jutsus. In fact, Naruto was progressing so quickly that mother was afraid he would soon unlock his bloodline. Haku, though not as talented, had an impressive knack for strategy and mind games. Even at eight, clan elders would listen to some of his advice. And when they found a mistake or something missing, they would teach him how to improve his ideas. 

The outside had changed too. The Mist's general population was getting more angry and hostile towards the Uzumaki family. Dirty stares and angry glares met the innocent children every morning. Sometimes, the villagers were so dangerous that mother would ban the kids from going outside. Even taking them out to eat had become a hassle. Their father's treatment continued to worsen as well. Constant beatings and abuse confused the young boys.

Aoi wanted to blame the village. Because of their hate and constant abuse on the family, Yon had been influenced by them and followed in their path. But she knew this wasn't true. Yon's continuing ambition to get in good with the people had caused his values to continue deteriorating. Sometimes she wondered why she had married him. Even worse is she had realized that she had started venting most of her anger on her kids, which made her feel guilty. Fortunately, they never held it against, because the two felt the same way.

"Ice Needle technique!" Naruto directed his attack at Haku. Hundreds of needles sped towards Haku, but with quick movements, he managed to avoid them. "Mist Servant Technique!" Three Naruto's, two which weren't real, made contact with Haku knocking him to the ground. Worn and tired, Haku got up.

"N-Naruto," Haku panted, obviously tired of their rigorous training, "I - I'm tired, tou-sans taking to long, let's go home," He said between breaths.

Walking tiredly to his brother, Naruto agreed, "O - Ok." With their heads held low, and obviously worn, both boys paced home slowly. How could their father leave them, it had been almost two hours later than usually, and both boys were severely beaten and bruised. It was a wonder how they hadn't gone crazy. To their dismay, they received the same hateful glares from the villagers. Cruel words escaped many of the villager's lips, but went virtually unnoticed by the boys whose attention was else where.Clouds of smoke rose in direction of their home. Below them, bright fires roared.

"Kaa - Kaa-san!" Haku, quickly joined by Naruto, ran towards home. "Kaa-san!" Haku looked around the clan estate. Fires erupted from every house. Smoke obstructed his view from every angle. With out thought, Haku dashed towards home, tripping not two seconds later. He looked down, and his eyes opened wide. A body, blood spilt all around it, stared directly at him, almost as if piercing his soul, pleading for help. "Ah - AHHHHHH!" He rose clickly backing away before tripping over another. More blood, this time on his hands, his feet, and his clothes. Fields of eyes stared at his small body, each belonging to the next dead body, each begging for life. "N-Naruto!" He backed away.

"A - Aniki!" Haku quickly reacted to the calling voice. "Kaa-san," he pointed towards a single body "Aniki, Kaa-san, Kaa-san is, is"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Aniki?" Naruto looked to see that Haku was no longer paying attention. He caught on to his brother's fixation.

"T - Tou-san" Haku spoke, "T - Tou-san, w-w-w-what hap…" He stumbled, before his father disappeared and re-appeared before him.

"It's time to die," The older man lifted his fist in the air, chakra pulsating through the tips of his finger.

"Haku!" Naruto screamed, pushing Haku out of the way as he was sent flying to the ground.

"So you want to die first, Naruto-chan," Stepping closer and closer, his father eyed his son with venom. He pulled out a shuriken and launched it at Naruto. Instict told Naruto to move, but to slow to avoid it; the shuriken lodged itself in his arm. Pain pulsed threw the boys arm, and he let out a heart-wrenching scream. "It hurts doesn't it, hahaha."

Naruto though in pain slowly got up, "You killed Kaa-san?" he said in a monotone voice, eyes turning deep red. He no longer seemed as young. Demon eyes pierced with the older ninja with solid killer intent, overwhelming, frightening.

"N - Naruto, we've, we've" Haku couldn't speak. Memories of dead bodies invaded his head, the blood on his hands seemed to burn like ashes.

"Haku, let's avenge her," He said, still eying the old man, freezing him with the hateful demons eyes.

"B… But, what can we do against Tou-san?" Haku pleaded, tears staining his cheeks.

"Hehehe, yes, what could you possibly do to me, I am your father, I taught you everything you know." Yon, seemed to gain his confidence back. He had almost forgotten he was fighting children.

"Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors," At Naruto's command, water from the estate escaped their ponds, slowly but surely freezing into a solid mirror of ice. "I will kill you!" He said as he released demonic chakra from his body, engulfing his father's body and paralyzing him into a state of shock and fear. The mirrors surrounded the man, equidistant to all sides of each other, allowing no root of escape. Slowly, Naruto walked into the mirrors, as his reflection began to show all around the jounin worrier.

"D - Demonic Ice Mirrors," His father gasped, eyes widening in fear.

"Come on, Haku, you can do it too."

"But,"

"Do it for Kaa-san," Naruto spat back, getting annoyed with his brother antics. Haku rose from his mother side, slowly and silently approaching the mirrros. Knowledge of the jutsu seemed to bombard his brain, as he learned every step of the justsu. Walking inside, he joined Naruto in the frenzy of Mirrors.

"Go!" With out pause, both boys disappeared in the mirrors, tossing what senbon they had at their father. He yelled as they needles penetrated his skin, each targeting the most painful parts of the body.

"I will not die, WATER DRAGON TECHNIQUE!" Finishing his hand seals, the large water snake splashed against the mirrors. His father smiled in victory, before the water cleared and revealed no even a scratch of damage to the mirrors.

"You should know that that won't work, Tou-san," said the two boys calmly, almost simultaneously. Yon was truly afraid of the situation now. Needles were stuck threw his entire body. He seemed exhausted of chakra. The eyes of a demon peered into his soul. Now completely in control of Naruto, it spat.

"You should've known never to mess with a demon," With that, Naruto hand released the last senbon, piercing his father kneck. The man fell down dead. He had killed his father, and had no regret.

The ice mirrors disappeared, leaving the astonished boys to look at the mess. In a world that hated and abused them, they had no where to go, and for the first time, they felt genuinely lost. Both boys feel the ground and wept, having no idea what they were going to do next.

Prologue

Morgri – Feels a bit rushed, but it's a prologue ne? Ok, that's chapter one, a couple comments on the story.

Asterisks aren't working on the edit/preview thing here,so these are my comments :)

Uzumaki Aoi/Yon - I don't remember them ever mentioning Haku's mother or fathers name, and we have no record of Naruto's family, so that's why I decided to use Uzumaki… Uzumki Haku… Sounds good no?

Technique - Since I don't know the Japanese names for hardly any water jutsus, I decided just to use English. If I can get a list from somebody, I would really appreciate it.

Obviously, Naruto will be older in the next chapter, so I will tell you what my interpretation of him was. Black hair, remember, he's from Haku's clan now. Its semi-long tied with a ponytail to keep it neat, it actually only reaches to about his neck. Eyes are still the same. Cloths: Black Ninja pants (Think Kakashi, but black instead of Blue) And with a black t-shirt (Like the one when he was in the hospital) and a red button up dress shirt, just to look cool .

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you guys. Chapter updates for When Did You Change will be real soon! I'll try answering reviews this time too! Bye!


End file.
